Lost Souls
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: Malekeith manages to defeat Thor in London. Now his prisoners, Loki and Jane must work together to escape. Lokane.


Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, it's concept, or it's characters. No profit is being made from this.

_This idea came to mind months ago, but I hesitated to write it until The Dark World was released. I typed this all from my phone because I'm broke. Pardon any format errors._

_Imprisoned_

"On your feet, mortal!"

Her head was spinning. Her entire body was sore. She could barely muster the strength to pull herself off the ground, and when she got to her feet, she collapsed the minute she attempted to stand on her own.

The two soldiers seemed to laugh and were clearly amused by her torment. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but it was quite evident to her that they were enjoying every moment of her misery. Anger seemed to rush through every vein in her body, and she only wished she had the strength to strike them both down.

She peered through the mess of brown hair shrouding her face. Their faces seemed like Halloween masks. Their gray skin, pointed ears, and hollow round eyes gave her the chills. They were like something that would appear in anyone's worst nightmares.

The two men pulled her off the floor as if she were an old, battered rag doll. She wanted to fight back. She wanted to rip them to pieces, but she couldn't. She was helpless, and she hated every bit of it. Never in her life had she felt this defenseless. Never in her life had she felt like a prisoner. She detested this new feeling with every bone in her body.

He's gone.

She had just gotten him back, and now he was gone just like that. Her insides seem to tie themselves into a knot, and she tried with all her power to force that thought from her mine. It kept forcing itself from the back of her mind. There was no fighting it. There was no more denial. The less she tried to think of London, the more it seemed to invade her mind.

They were speaking to one another in their language again. She heard the rattling sound of keys, and then, the awful wailing screech of what sounded like an old metal door. Then, they tossed her on the floor as if she was merely the dirt beneath their shoes.

She heard the door slam shut behind her. It was as if that sound had sealed her fate. It was as if it made her realize what her life was now reduced to. She was their prisoner and nothing more.

She didn't even try to move. Even if she wished to, it was far beyond her capabilities. She just wanted to fall asleep there, and if she were lucky, she wouldn't wake up tomorrow. She almost smiled at that very thought. Death seemed better than this.

"Jane?"

No...

Chills seemed to crawl through her skin at his voice. He was alive. That son of a bitch was actually still alive, and she was trapped in an cell with him. Her entire mind seemed to die at this new realization.

"Jane, what has been done to you?"

She felt his hands touch her matted hair. They ran through her hair, and only for a moment, she allowed him to comfort her. Then, Erik crossed her mind. She thought of how he changed after New York. Erik would never be the same, and this man was to blame for that. It was something she could never forgive him for.

She cringed as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face, and somehow she found the energy to slap his hand away from her.

"Leave...me...alone."

Jane expected him to strike her. She expected him to beat her down further. No, he lifted her up instead, and he laid her onto some kind of bed. The bed itself wasn't exactly ideal, but a stiff, worn mattress was a step up from the laying on the floor.

"He's dead," she managed to say. "Thor's dead..."

She breathed in deep, heavy breaths. Then, she turned her head to the side to face him. She looked into his eyes for split second. There was the slightest hint of compassion. She snapped her eyes shut.

New Mexico. New York.

Erik...

This man was not her ally, and she would never forgive him...ever.

Jane rolled over and faced the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up in a tiny ball. She felt the sleep overcome her, and she drifted off into a dream. In that dream, none of this had ever come to be. In that dream, Thor defeated Malekeith in London.

* * *

A sharp, searing pain shot through her skull. Each and every bone in her body seemed to scream at her all at once. It reminded her of her first college hangover. This, though, went above and beyond that. The pain was ten times worse, and all she wanted was to simply fall back to sleep.

Jane groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach. She made one last attempt to go back to sleep, and when that failed, she started to organize her thoughts. She had to get out of this place. Even if she had no will left to live, she didn't want to die in such a miserable place. She, at least, wished to die with some dignity left.

She needed to get out of this place, but first, she needed a game plan. She needed a way out, and at that moment, her mind drew a complete blank.

She forced herself out of bed and walked over to the door. Her muscled seemed to cry out in protest with each agonizing step she took. Once she got to the door, she fiddled with the handle hoping it would just somehow open for her. When that plan failed, she ran her hands up and down the door. She searched for a crack in the seams, a flaw that she could exploit.

Nothing.

She let out a loud, angry scream and pounded against the door. Then, she fell to her knees. She thought of the previous night. She thought of how Malekeith damn near tortured her to death, and she wasn't sure if her sanity could handle another day of it.

"Believe me, I have already tried."

Oh...she almost forget. He was here too.

"Can't you just magic yourself out of here?" she snapped.

"They have placed a seal around the cell. It has rendered all of my power useless."

She rolled her eyes at him. Then, she climbed to her feet and began to run her hands across the bolts and hinges around the door. The thought of being trapped with him for days on end only seemed to motivate her to escape.

"Your attempts are useless Jane Foster."

"I'm not giving up, okay. So, can you just leave me be...please?"

Good lord, he pissed her off so much! She was half tempted to walk right over to him and smack him right across the face. It felt good the first time, and she imagined it would feel just as good now.

She pressed her fingers against her temples as she tried to focus. Keys...those guards last night had keys. She would have to somehow obtain them.

She turned around and faced her cellmate. He was sitting in a corner across the room. He stared up at her with those piercing blue eyes that always made her skin crawl. Then, he flashed her a small smile.

"I'm going to steal their keys," she said as she placed both hands on her hips. "And, you're going to help me fight whatever is out there."

He burst out laughing at her. "What makes you believe I would help you?"

She scoffed. "Forget it. I'll do it myself."

She crossed back over to the bed and sat down on the dusty, old mattress. She glared at him and folded her arms. Then, she turned her nose up at him with disgust. There was only so long she could look at him before she began to feel ill.

"If you manage to obtain the keys to our prison, I will help you," he said.

"Okay then, it's a deal."

She didn't trust him for a minute, but at the moment, she couldn't think of any other options. Working with him seemed to be the only feasible way for her to get out of this hell. In that moment, she would give anything to have that dreadful ether stuff back in her. At least, she might be able to escape all by herself.

She tensed when she saw him move from where he was. He lifted a plate off the floor.

"This was left for you about a half an hour ago. You should eat."

Jane stared at the sight before her in horror. On the chipped plate were two dried slices of bread and a murky pile of what looked like mashed potatoes. She took the plate in her hands and frowned.

Reluctantly she took a spoonful of the mashed potatoes. She swallowed it and dissolved into a coughing fit.

She almost spat it back out. It had to be the most disgusting thing she'd ever ingested. The sour taste seemed to stick in her mouth long after she swallowed. It seriously made Darcy's cooking look like something out of Gordon Ramsey's restaurants.

She took a bite of her tough bread and swallowed as quickly as she could. "How did you even eat this stuff?"

"I chose not to. I assumed that you were in more need of sustenance considering the treatment you endured last night.

"Well...uh...thanks...I guess."

She forced another spoonful of the mystery mash potatoes into her mouth. She needed water to wash out the sour taste. She spotted a glass on the floor.

"If you...uh...wouldn't mind...could I have that glass of water?" Jane stammered.

She hated asking him for anything, and she hated herself even more when she accepted the glass from his hands. She made sure she didn't think him for it, and took a sip of water to wash out the taste of the mystery food.

"I just want you to know," she narrowed her eyes. "Just because we're helping each other doesn't mean I forgive you for anything...especially for what you did to Erik."

"Oh please," he replied. "I am not asking for your friendship or forgiveness. I am merely looking for a way out of this prison just as you are. Why must you Midgardians always assume every matter revolves around your own petty little lives? It's really agitating."

"Well, good..." she snipped. "At least we have an understanding then!"

She glared at him as she took another agonizing bite of her food. She really wanted to slap him again. Actually, she wanted to beat him to a living pulp, but that was beyond her physical capabilities. So, she settled for the evil eye for the time being.

She took another sip of water still glaring at him. "I don't know if anyone told you, but Erik hasn't been the same since you messed with his brain. I don't know what you did, but it's changed him."

He didn't responded to her, and that really made her blood boil.

"So, you have nothing to say to that?" she questioned, her hands shaking with sheer anger. "Nothing at all?"

"And, what would you like me to say, Jane Foster? Clearly, nothing I could say would change how you feel."

She really wanted to strangle him. She narrowed her eyes again. She resisted the urge to chuck her glass of water at him.

"It really surprises me that you weren't banished instead of Thor," she hissed. "Although, I guess I should be glad for that, because then I would have had to deal with you for god knows how long."

There was dead silence. It almost scared her how quiet he was.

Jane stabbed at her potatoes with her spoon. She searched her mind for possible ways to get her hands on those keys. The sooner she was away from Loki the better.

"There are times I wish I was banished instead of Thor."

Jane dropped her spoon onto her plate and glanced up into his cold blue eyes. Then, she pulled them away as quickly as she could.

"Perhaps I could have been changed as well."

"Don't even go there," her voice was cold as ice. "Just don't."

She felt that shiver crawl through her again. She drew in a deep breath. She didn't want to be reminded of Thor at the moment.

She set her plate next to the bed. Then, she pulled the thin sheet over her one more and turned to face the wall. "Malekeith will probably come back for me soon. I'll try to get the keys if I can."

She gripped the sheet tightly. As much as she hated being with Loki, she feared what was to come later that night. She needed to get her hands on those keys, and she would do whatever it took to get them by the end of the night.

To Be Continued

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading


End file.
